


Petrichor

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Embarrassment, Harassment, M/M, Mates, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Keith (Voltron), Royalty, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voltron Rarepair Flash Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: Braving a few leery alphas was normal for Keith. But when Alpha 1 distracted Keith long enough for Alpha 2 to reach out and squeeze his butt cheek, he had had enough. Before Keith could retaliate, he felt a gust of wind and heard an audible crack sound followed by Alpha 2screaming.“Now, that wasn’t very polite of you.” said a smooth low male voice, cutting over the scream.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Kelplull (on discord) for being my beta and teaching me how and when to use commas!
> 
>  
> 
> [AND BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO artsy-oleander FOR THE LOVELY ART FOR THIS SMOL FIC](http://artsy-oleander.tumblr.com/post/178736399423/petrichor-by-alisayamin-this-is-my-drawing-for)

Social events were the bane of Keith’s existence. Usually he wouldn’t mind participating in private gatherings like birthday parties or sleepovers but a _formal ball?_ It was practically hell on Earth for Keith.

He didn’t have to look around to know that people were staring at his bare nape. Keith’s hands itched with the need to cover it. The law stated that unmated omegas who were of age were obligated to fully display the part of their skin that would carry the bonding bite – a permission of sort to be courted by any worthy alphas. If it wasn’t for Shiro, Keith would’ve ditched the society rules in a heartbeat.

As it was, Keith was attending as Shiro’s plus-one, and a good appearance on Keith reflected well for Shiro; hence the tail coat, tied up ponytail (to expose his unmated status), and Keith’s more-or-less approachable demeanor.

Shiro placed his palm on Keith’s lower back, a calm and strong presence that Keith was ultimately grateful for. After leading Keith to a less crowded area, Shiro whispered, “Hey, I’ll get us some drinks, and we can just hang on the sides, okay? I’m only here to speak with the princess.”

Keith nodded and let Shiro leave. Not even a minute after Shiro left, Keith already noticed two alphas zeroing in on him and slowly making their way towards him from across the ballroom. Keith would move if he could but mutual eye contact was considered a polite gesture between strangers to start a conversation.

“All by yourself, little  _omega_?” Alpha 1 drawled.

And what a lovely conversation they were about to have. Keith deadpanned, “You know the answer to that because you already saw my partner.”

Alpha 2 purred, “That’s the thing, isn’t it? He  _left_  you all alone~”  

Keith could stand his own ground, but as an omega he could only go so far before the alpha(s) called out his foul behavior, which in this case would ultimately cause the domino effect that would affect Shiro’s image. The inability to literally punch an alpha in the face or groin is the one reason why Keith hated social events.

Braving a few leery alphas was normal for Keith. But when Alpha 1 distracted Keith long enough for Alpha 2 to reach out and squeeze his butt cheek, he had had enough. Before Keith could retaliate, he felt a gust of wind and heard an audible crack sound followed by Alpha 2  _screaming_.

“Now, that wasn’t very polite of you.” said a smooth low male voice, cutting over the scream.

Keith could almost  _feel_  the venom behind those reprimanding words. He turned to look at the face of his rescuer. That was when Keith left his body for a solid thirty seconds for his brain to process what or  _who_  had happened.

Keith noticed that the man, his  _undeniably_ _Alpha_  rescuer, had startling white hair and eyes that glinted with mischief. He moved with the grace of a gentleman, yet his smile was anything but kind as he held Alpha 2’s broken fingers in one hand.

By the time Keith returned to his body, Alpha 1 and 2 had skedaddled away and Keith was left alone with his rescuer.

The man smiled. “I apologize for intruding on your…conversation. But your partner joined me with mine, and when we saw your ambush, I rushed over in his stead. It seemed as though you would appreciate new company.”

Keith suddenly felt angry. “I didn’t  _need_  your help. I was handling them just fine.”

His rescuer raised an eyebrow. “And yet your fists were shaking.” He smirked when Keith hid his hands by folding his arms. “You are not a very conventional omega, are you? Most would preen under two alphas’ attention.”

Keith scoffed and subtly tried to look for Shiro. The alpha was right though, Shiro was, in fact, talking to the princess. Which meant- “You’re the princess’ plus-one?”

The alpha grimaced slightly. “I suppose you could call it that. And how rude of me not to mention, I am Prince Lotor.”

 _‘Of course he’s a prince’_ Keith thought to himself. Who else would be worthy to attend the ball with Princess Allura? Keith took a small step back to reassess the prince and was surprised when Lotor stayed where he was instead of striding forward to assert dominance. Alphas don’t usually stay when an omega deliberately steps away from them.  

Keith frowned but a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. “You’re not a conventional alpha yourself.”

Lotor tilted his head in silent approval. “No, I am not. Although, I have to admit that my intentions were not pure when I came to your rescue.”

“No shit.” Keith laughed a little, uncaring of his foul words.

All of a sudden, Lotor went down on one knee and held out his hand. “Would you do me the honor of a dance?”

Keith was shocked into momentary silence. An alpha putting himself below an omega was taboo. Nevertheless, pride filled Keith’s chest with a tinge of annoyance because they were in public and there was no way Keith could say no after a gesture like that.

“You bastard.” Keith smiled almost fondly as he accepted Lotor’s hand.

“I’ll have you know that my parents were happily married when they conceived me.” Lotor smoothly got up and started leading Keith to the ballroom dance floor.

Whispers and eyes followed them as they assumed the classic waltz position. Keith was instantly hyper aware of Lotor’s palm on his lower back and their grasping hands. He kept his eyes to Lotor’s neck and let himself be lead. They moved together fluidly, bodies synchronized and scents mingling.

Keith was a little disturbed when he realized how…nice it was. Lotor’s scent was earthy and woody, like pine needles. When combined with Keith’s airy scent that Shiro described as ‘calm before the rainstorm’, their scents created a sort of…‘rained upon earth’ effect. It was strangely addicting.

Keith unconsciously relaxed and closed his eyes as he imagined them dancing in the forest after a heavy rainfall instead.

“You feel it as well, don’t you?” Lotor quietly asked in a sultry voice. Keith decided he wouldn’t mind listening to it forever as Lotor continued, “I could scent you from across the room, knowing you were perfect for me.”

Keith opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at the prince. He asked incredulously, “You sniffed out our mutual unconventional biology?”

Lotor chuckled warmly, and for once his smile and eyes reflected only fondness.

“You don’t even know my name.” Keith spoke in stark realization.

“We have plenty of time.”

As the music ended, all the dancing partners parted and bowed to each other. But Lotor held onto Keith - his palm on Keith’s lower back began sliding sensually upwards. Keith instinctively arched into the touch but froze when the warm, heavy palm rested on his exposed nape.

Keith held his breath as alarms blared in his head. But he kept still because screw it, he  _wanted_  this, whatever it was.

He could see Lotor smiling, probably because Keith didn’t make a move to break the prince’s hand for touching him at such an intimate place.

With everyone’s eyes watching, Lotor’s fingers drifted from Keith’s nape and slowly carded through soft black hair, pushing off the hair tie that held Keith’s ponytail together. Keith felt his hair tickling his neck and contemplated what Lotor just did.

When a declaration of courtship is made, an alpha would proceed to cover up an omega’s nape as a sign that the omega is no longer available for other advances by other alphas. It could be through the simple means of placing their hand over the omega’s nape. It is also usually done in private.

Lotor had not only placed his hand, he also proceeded to  _literally_  cover Keith’s nape by publicly undoing his hairdo. Keith was fighting back a blush with his heart trying to beat out of his chest. Stupid alpha princes and their stupid public courtship declarations. Keith could already tell he wasn't going to be tying up his hair again anytime soon no matter where he was.

Lotor finally released his hold on Keith with a smug look on his face. The prince then gracefully took Keith’s right hand and pulled it to his lips. Lotor must’ve been on a mission to embarrass the heck out of Keith because the prince proceeded to kiss Keith’s inner wrist while maintaining eye contact, letting Keith see the desire and raw  _hunger_  in his eyes.

With a short bow, Lotor smirked and released Keith’s hand. “Until next time.”

Keith was then deliberately left in the middle of the ballroom, stunned and flushed with a single, telltale drop of slick starting to make its way down his left thigh.

There was only one thing on Keith’s mind as Shiro finally came for him and got him out of there; he was so  _fucked_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing the inner wrist sort of means “The only reason why I haven’t ripped off your clothes and slammed you on a flat surface is because we’re out in public” so yeah lol
> 
> Also!!!! The title of this fic - Petrichor, is actually the strong scent that occurs in the air after rain falls on dry soil. This is what Lotor and Keith’s intermingled scent smells like.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my first (and hopefully not the last) Keitor fic!!!


End file.
